


end of the day

by lovelyhowell



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cigarettes, Coming of Age, F/F, Fluff, Middle School, Slow Burn, They are all 17/18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyhowell/pseuds/lovelyhowell
Summary: 'when the sun goes I know that you and me and everything will be alright'in which eddie kaspbrak is an anti-social teenager who spends most of his time writing his thoughts on a diary and ends up paired with richie tozier, a flirting machine, on the bus to a school trip.





	end of the day

Dear diary;  
Today, i'm tired.

Eddie -Edward- Kaspbrak left his pen down on the desk with a sigh. It was in situations like this that he realised how his life was boring enough to not even have an idea about what to write on his own diary. Was sleeping all day considered an activity? He was not sure.

Even his dog, Blue, preferred to stay downstairs with his - hell of a - mum, watching gossip tv shows. Eddie couldn't help but feel like he kind of understand the can. If he was anyone else in the world, he wouldn't like to spend time with him, either.

The sky was getting a nice violet-orange tune as the sun was going down. The autumn made something so magical in the atmosphere - leaves falling everywhere, warm temperatures, the birds flying looking for somewhere to spend the winter. It was the perfect time to be outside with friends, maybe near the river, maybe in a bench.

Maybe if he had friends that liked him enough to ask him to hang out just for one evening, he would've known.

'Eddie?!' he groaned as he heard his mum screaming from somewhere not close enough for her to hear his muffled 'yeah?' under the bed covers, where he was hiding, curled up. Maybe if he did it good enough, no-one would realise he was there.

The loud steps his mum made while walking up stairs were horrible. Couldn't she be quiet, just for once? Could she stop giving him that weird look she made everytime she saw Eddie not hanging out? He hated to know everyone felt pity for him. If he was happy being all alone, where was the harm in that? Apparently, being weird just wasn't something a mum could be proud about her child.

'Edward, come out of there. William is downstairs to see you'.

He dug his hands into his pillow, before hesitating. What the hell was Bill doing here?

'Bill? Oh, god. Tell him I left town. Anywhere. Just tell him i am not here.'

'You tell him that!' Sonia screamed making dramatic gestures.

'How can I tell him if I'm the one that's supposed to be out?' he objects

'I don't care! I already told him you're here, so be a man, and go say hi'.

Eddie made a sound that could be described as disgust while searching for a shirt to put on top of the pyjamas he didn't even bother to change since last night. He didn't care if the entire town saw him looking disgusting, but oh god, Bill Denbrough was the only boy whom he liked to talk to. And the only one who still still managed to put up with his constant anti-social tendencies.

When he stepped into the living room, he was greeted with big brown eyes and fluffy chocolate hair. Bill was looking at something in his phone, probably his Instagram feed the second he arrived, but dropped it somewhere in the couch when he stood up.

'Wel, hello Eddie! Looking good, as usual!'

'Stop being formal, Bill. We both now I look like hell' he replied with a half smile as they hand-shaked.

'Do you have any plans for today, loser-ino? Or are you too busy in Eddie-land?'

'I don't have any plans for today, nor tomorrow, nor ever.' he replied, mimicking his tone. 'Why? What do you want?'

'Well, I came here to invite you round to my house. There's something I need to ask you about'.

'Your house' Eddie repeated, slowly. 'Can't you just, you know, tell me here? It's not like I really feel like going out, today'.

'You never feel like going out!' Bill replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. It was, in a kind of way. 'And no, I can't tell you here. Let's go, Stan is already there, waiting for us.'

Eddie shook out a face of confusion. Stanley Uris was a curled-haired Jewish boy whom sometimes hanged out with him during break, at school, or at the library. He had the suspicious thought that it had something to do with the fact that the boy was so head over heels for Bill, but some part of his mind tried to convince him that he actually liked him. That he wanted to be his friend for who he was.

Was it so hard for his mind to stop telling him that no-one liked him?

'Well, I guess that if it's so important my magic world can stop for a bit.' Eddie chuckled in the most possible sarcastic way. He began to guide them to the front door, grabbing a jumper on the way and the fanny pack that kept him company anywhere he went. Old black Vans never failed to make him look casual, even if he was about to go out with pyjama pants instead of trousers or jeans, like most of the normal people did.

'I'm going out for a bit. I will be back before dinner, probably' he called. Her mother gave him a delightful smile from the top of the stairs as she shook her head. It was weird that she didn't objected that he was going out in such a weird way, but let the fact be welcome. Even if it was a mere trip to the house down the road.

As they left Eddie's house, they gave each other hopeful smiles while walking across the pavement. The air was starting to get a little bit cold, signal that the winter was about to kick in. The only sound was the growl of car engines from the houses on the farest places of the neighbourhood. Probably parents who came home after a long day of work. 

'Didn't see you around yesterday at Gym class' Bill suddenly stated.

'Oh, yeah. Had an ashma attack, so...' he shrugged 'It was better for me to stay away, as Mr.Hudson said '

'Mr.Hudson is such a bad person' Bill giggled in a nervous way, like he did everytime he criticised someone. ' Like, can you believe he made fun of Beverly's hair cut? He kept saying he should be practising with us, boys. It's no fair at all.'

Bill continued on a ramble about how teachers should respect their students and the zero tolerance law that wasn't even applied in their school until they reached the Denbrough's house. Eddie felt bad as soon as the little pain in his heart came when he saw how big the place was. He felt jealousy of rich families who could afford good things.

Him and his mum barely made it to the end of the month.

But he had no right to feel like that. After last year's events, and the sudden loose of Georgie, Bill's younger brother and a ray of sun, if there was something that family deserved was happiness. 

Well, just Bill. Not Mr and Ms. Denbrough. Treating Bill the way they did was not an excuse.

'Come and cheer up a little bit. If we're lucky and there's no-one at home...' Bill continued as he opened the door next to the garage, in a confidential way. 'We can get ourselves some of those cigarettes we saved for special occasions.'

Eddie smiled, rolling his eyes a little bit as he entered onto the cosiness of the basement. Filled with old sofas, instruments and the vinyl player they used way too much, that place felt out of the world. Like if it was a space just for them, were no-one could come and break the magic.

'Friday I'm In Love ' by The Cure was playing sofly on the background. The indubitable love they all had for 80's music and the certain passion Stan had while looking for old vinyls flew across the room. The last one was humming along the song sitting on the carpet, messy curls that needed a haircut all across the floor. You had a hard time trying to miss Stan everywhere you went. There was something about him that made you lay your eyes.

'What took you guys so long? I was almost falling asleep' he mumbled without changing positions. He landed his serious resting face on them.

'I had a hard time making this guy go out of bed' Bill scoffed throwing his jacket somewhere across the place. 

'I can tell just from the outfit. Very fashionable' He ran a hand across his face while sitting up, legs crossed. He patted the space next to him, and the two boys sat in a circle. Eddie saw Stan mouth 'Tell him!' to Bill, and he raised his eyebrows at that one. He was trying to light up a cigarette as the track changed to 'Bust a move' by Young MC.

Bill took a large drag and handed the cigarette to Stan, who said 'No' with a disgusted look on his face and passed it to Eddie. He took another two drags, shorter than Bill's, but still felt like heaven. There was something magical about sharing cigarettes with friends. Not matter where, or what time. It made him feel like he belonged to something.

'Alright, let's talk about important things' Bill said making jazz hands across the air in the most theatrical way possible. 

'Come on, then' Eddie pressed his lips togheter, trying to encapsulate the nicotine inside his mouth. 'What's all of this thing?'

'Well, okay. Remember the trip we are having soon? The school one?'

'Which one, the visit to the museum?' Eddie guessed.

Bill's smile started to fade. 'No, silly. The week-long one to Augusta'

'Oh, what about that?' Eddie laughed. He wasn't excited at all. One week in a room full of boys where Bill had dragged him into? Being alone on a long bus drive? Not something he could be looking forward to.

'Well... I may have, in a purely accidental way, paired you up for the bus with Richie Tozier.'

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is inspired by 'End of the day' by 1D  
> will i ever get over them  
> probably not.
> 
> Not sure yet how long this is gonna last but i'm pretty excited and have some nice ideas for this so get ready. Fairly (really) inspired by a fanfic i read a long time ago - can't really remember the name, nor the author, but it hit me so so deep.


End file.
